The Light Of Dawn
by Unidentified Spirit
Summary: A young prodigy discovers the cure to cancer within pokemon cells, and decides to release a sample to the public. Faster than he can imagine, the cure heals those with cancer, but with a price. Due to the Element 115 in them, they become carnivorous pokemon, seeking to rid the world of humans. Now, it is up to Joseph and his 5 friends to stop the infection and save the world.


Sorry guys, I had writer's block, and I have decided to make this a oneshot. I will be making more, but for now, I am not going to make this story. It will be told through flashbacks in later stories with this character, but not directly. Italics are writing, thought, and narration. I will write pokemon speech in brackets. Here it is:

Putting The Past On A Shelf For Later

 _A man sat at a desk. He often pondered his existence at this desk, but mostly he wrote. He wrote stories of how he survived, how he lived, and how he would survive the next stage._

"Damnit, that's no good!" Mark Parkinson yelled. He knew his neighbors hated it when he yelled, but, hey, they're the ones paying for a crappy apartment in the middle of nowhere. He heard them say, "Keep it down, it's 2:00 in the freaking morning!" He knew it was, he just didn't care. He looked at the map that woman had given him so many years ago. The dots had just filled themselves in. Literally. It was the location of every one of the "Nine Warriors", the ones who would prevent Armageddon. He truly believed that. _Oh, god,_ he thought. There came the pain, the nagging pain in his neck, where that pikachu had bitten him so many years ago. 30 years since The New Beginning, they had called it. Since then, he had helped 10 kids get back home, flown a kid who had turned into a pokemon to Sinnoh, and had told two morphs of their place in the Prophecy. Great way to start your day! He started to feel strange, then he realized he was having a flashback. _Not again…_ he thought as his mind drifted back slowly into the past.

 **30 years before, Unknown date**

He thought he had felt pain. He thought he knew true pain. But nothing, NOTHING compares to getting bitten by the infected and transforming. The currently 26 year old Mark was screaming as his body was contorted into that of the pikachu's that bit him. He felt a tail growing, his ears moving to the top of his head, his own body shrinking to 1/4th of its normal size, and he felt the fur growing in. It was the worst pain he could imagine. He felt his memories slipping and his anger growing without any logic. He felt life draining from him. _Welp,_ he thought, _we had a good run. This is the end._ He felt himself lose hold of the reality he was facing, but then, he saw it. The Green Light. The light at the end of a dock, but it was identical to that of Riley's. He remembered when he first looked upon it from across the bay, and had gone over to find out what it was. He remembered meeting her there and sitting with her for hours talking about video games and movies. He remembered how much fun they had being geeks. Finally, the pain stopped. However, unlike the others, he was in control of this new form.

(I'm alive!), he screeched, (and I can't talk anymore… great.) _Oh well, I'm still alive. I gotta find Riley, Daniel, and Kevin! What happened to Michael and Abigail… right. They were executed. Oh well._ It was the dawn of a new age.

 **Back in the present**

"GAH!" He sputtered out as he returned to consciousness. They were getting worse for him. Mark had been having these flashbacks off and on for the past 30 years. It was a symptom of the cure he had injected himself with. He had originally injected himself with a cure for pokemon, which made him permanently a pokemon, but then the people from the government offered him his humanity, which he gladly accepted. He missed being a battery, it was useful, but he knew that he needed to be human for his family. Then, the government tried to arrest him for starting it. It was like saying, Thanks for saving us, go fuck yourself, you're going to jail. That was 10 years after, he had started his family, and had 2 kids. He had gone on the run, and had faked his death so that he would wipe him from the system. Yeah, that didn't work, so some of his government buddies put up a petition to pardon him. It was successful, but he didn't return to his wife and kids, who were waiting for him. He needed to help the Nine in their own paths, and the 10 Chosen Ones were needing assistance. _Poor kids,_ he thought, _they never had much of a chance, but they did what they did._ He was in the apartment waiting for the Scribe, a man he was to meet in order to secure a better tomorrow. According to the Ancients, the Scribe, Jordan Sephloph(what a weird name!) was going to be assassinated by the Evil Ones, the men with the purple eyes. He had to meet him today and pull him away so that The Sparrow, Andrew, could take care of them. He and the morph were close, so it wasn't hard to ask a favor.

He was finally letting go of the pain. His path was almost done. _I will end this, no matter what the cost to myself, this WILL end in the survival of humanity. I have worked too long and too hard to see it go to waste._ Mark put his books back on the shelf, and prepared for Doomsday.

Sorry it was so short, but it's just hard for me to focus on one thing at a time. I will be starting a new story. It will be called "The Coming of The Sparrow." It will be about a character named Andrew Williams, and he will be the first member of the Nine that Mark kept talking about. The 10 Chosen Ones will be another story altogether, and any other character that was mentioned will get some time in a story. Until then, peace out, and The Spirit is signing out!


End file.
